


An Apple [Store] a Day (Can't Keep Harry Away)

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Apple Store AU, Developing Relationship, Eggsy has friends, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, These dorks are in love, matchmaker!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><br/>    <span class="small">consulting-chemist asked: Just think. Harry is browsing through a mall one day, has to get the lovely niece Roxy a present now doesn't he? When he happens upon Eggsy in the Apple store. Eggsy's infectious laughter and smile have him hook line and sinker. Which is why, to the horror of Merlin, Harry keeps on breaking and downloading malware just to have those precious egg's eyes only on him.</span><br/>  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>And all I could do was scream APPLE STORE AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple [Store] a Day (Can't Keep Harry Away)

“He’s in ‘ere again Eggsy,” Jamal stage whispers when the gentleman in the pinstripe suit strolls into the store for the third time that week. The seventeenth time this month if Eggsy were really keeping track, which he wasn’t…obviously.

“I’ve fixed ‘is screen, ‘is phone back, we got rid o’the malware on ‘is phone, wot else is there t’fix?” Eggsy murmurs as the older man turns to speak to Ryan at the service desk, bent over slightly to hear better, giving Eggsy a clear view of his well-defined arse. The young man clears his throat and fixes his shirt collar, much to Jamal’s amusement, before walking over to assist the gentleman.

“There y’are Eggsy!” Ryan says happily, “We was just talkin’ about ya, me an’ Mr. Hart!”

Eggsy looks over to the customer, blushing fiercely when they make eye contact, and finds himself fascinated as the older man’s cheeks burn red as well.

“All good things I hope?” Eggsy asks, smiling brightly at Mr. Hart. 

“Um, yes, of course!” the older man responds with equal enthusiasm while Ryan slinks off to help another customer. “You have been such great help this past month with my technology incompetence. I doubt anyone else would have been so patient with me.”

“It was my pleasure Mr..Hart?” Eggsy says, testing the gentleman’s name on his tongue.

“It’s Harry,” Mr. Hart, Harry, interjects quickly. “My name, I mean.”

“Right, Harry, well, it was my pleasure t’assist ya,” Eggsy says with a smirk.

Harry looks down for a moment, and Eggsy tilts his head in confusion before he realizes that Harry is pulling out his iPhone.

Of course, he needs help Eggsy thinks fondly, if not a little disappointed that the moment between them had dissipated. 

“I do require some help,” Harry says, showing Eggsy his phone’s lock screen, which was littered with notifications and alerts, “I haven’t the slightest idea how to remove them from my screen.”

“Well, Harry,” Eggsy starts, taking the phone from Harry, shivering when their fingers brush against each other, “Have you turned off t’notifications in ya settings?” A quick check told Eggsy that the older man had, in fact, turned off his notifications, which puzzled Eggsy.

“How strange,” he murmurs, right before the first notification pops up.

_Ask the boy out you idiot_

“Um, Harry?” Eggsy looks to the man to let him know he’s gotten a text, when the notifications start filling the screen.

_You’re there about everyday do something_

_Harry please stop ruining company property for a crush_

_HARRY_

_That’s it I’m making a reservation for you_

_Ask the boy out damn it all_

_You’re an idiot_

“Harry?” Eggsy asks meekly, showing the older man his phone screen. Harry blushes as he reads the messages and grabs the phone, muttering about someone named Merlin as he goes to retreat.

“No! Wait!” Eggsy grabs Harry’s arm before he could get far, matching Harry’s blush as he looks him in the eye, “Am I? Are you? Is it me?”

Harry coughs in embarrassment, but he turns to face Eggsy. 

“I would very much like to take you to dinner,” Harry says softly, “I enjoy your company and would be very happy if you would say yes.”

“Yes Harry,” Eggsy responds with a smile, taking Harry’s phone (now questionably cleared of all notifications) to type in his number, sending a text to himself for Harry’s number.

“I’ll text you after my shift yeah?”

“I look forward to it,” Harry answers with the brightest smile that Eggsy had ever been graced with. Eggsy remains frozen in place while he waves, Harry leaving the store with a spring in his step.

At their wedding, a year later, Merlin takes credit for bringing the two together, while Ryan and Jamal recount the many times Harry and Eggsy were caught making out in the Apple Store’s break room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
